


When Sleep Overtakes All

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec falls asleep in strange places, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Magnus gets worried, Malec, Multi, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus, but then thinks it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: Just a short little one-shot in which Alec falls asleep in strange places and Magnus is hopelessly in love.This was inspired by the prompt "Alec disappears and Magnus gets v worried but find Alec fast asleep and can't help laughing" from Anon.





	When Sleep Overtakes All

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The first time Alec had disappeared, Magnus had been worried.  
It had been after a particularly nasty Clave meeting, with more than one member making cruel remarks about Downworlders, and by the end Magnus was utterly weary of Shadowhunters.  
Alec had already slipped away, but Magnus, to his annoyance, got cornered by some of the more well meaning Shadowhunters, and by the time he extracted himself the building was nearly empty. He went outside into the crowd of people still talking, looking around for his boyfriend, but couldn't see him.  
"Are you alright, Magnus?" Lucian Graymark said as he walked by, and Magnus nodded.  
"Yeah, Just looking for Alec. Have you seen him?"  
"Sorry, I haven't. I'll let you know, though."  
Magnus wandered around for a bit longer, but to no avail; Alec seemed to have completely disappeared.  
Seriously starting to worry now, Magnus hurried back to the Penhallows' mansion where they'd been staying, and ran up to their bedroom. He was just looking for any traces of his missing boyfriend when he heard a familiar noise coming from outside the window.  
He ran over, and pushed it open. Sure enough, outside on the flat piece of roof was Alec, curled up like a cat in the sunshine, fast asleep. He was snoring gently, the breeze ruffling his hair, and Magnus couldn't contain a soft laugh.  
He stirred and mumbled "Don't you stand there judging me, I know you're tired as well,"  
"Yeah, but we've got work to do. Come on, you lazy Shadowhunter," and with a giggle they'd gone back downstairs.

The next time it happened, Magnus had been annoyed. They were having a relaxing evening, just the two of them, at Magnus's flat. They'd ordered pizza, and were going to watch a film, (Alec's film education had been severely neglected, Magnus had discovered.)  
While they were waiting, Magnus had decided to have a shower. He'd been in there for about ten minutes, and and was just washing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard the buzzer of the front door go.  
"Get the door, Alec," he'd yelled at his boyfriend, but got no reply.  
"Alec?" He called again, and finally, huffing with annoyance, found a towel and dripped to the door himself. After he'd popped the pizza in the oven to stay warm, he stomped through the flat, looking for Alec, ready to tell him off for being lazy.  
But when he found him, he could only smile once again. Alec was lying on the bed, asleep, with Chairman Meow purring contentedly on his chest. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately, and went off to finish his shower. 

The third time it happened, Magnus was glad. It had been a long and rough night. The New York Institute had been attacked, a vicious demon with tentacles everywhere, and Izzy had been badly injured. She was going to be fine, but that didn't stop Alec pacing relentlessly up and down outside the infirmary door all night, looking pale and like he was going to throw up. Magnus sat on one of the chairs outside the door and gestured at Alec to sit down.  
"Please stop pacing, you're making me feel seasick, and I never get seasick."  
Alec rolled his eyes but came and sat down next to him.  
"She's going to be okay," He said gently, and Alec sighed.  
"I know. It's just... I've already failed one sibling. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Iz too."  
"Max... that wasn't your fault, it - Oh, come here." He held his arms out, and Alec went into them willingly. Magnus didn't let go until dawn light shone through the windows and a soft snoring indicated that Alec was finally, blissfully asleep.

The last time it happened, they were together, on the roof of Magnus's flat. It was dusk, the lights of the city twinkling yellow beneath them, the sky lit up in shades of crimson and gold, and they lay stretched out next to each other on a blanket, breathing the cool night air.  
"I love you, Magnus," Alec whispered, and Magnus laid his head on Alec's shoulder, and before the sunset had faded, they were both comfortably asleep, together, under the silvery stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! 
> 
> \- Starlight


End file.
